


No Canada (to the tune of “O Canada”)

by schizdroid



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, accurate recounting of events that definitely happened, imagine them with evil mustaches, maple syrup tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizdroid/pseuds/schizdroid
Summary: Dan and Phil hate Canada a whole lot.





	No Canada (to the tune of “O Canada”)

“Do you think their tears taste like maple syrup?”

“Wow Phil, that’s fucked up, even for you.”

“Dan, they’re French, who cares?”

“True.”

“I wish we'd driven through slightly more of Canada, just so I could've spit out the window one more time.”

Dan nodded in agreement. “Well, there’s always next time.”

Phil laughed. “You know there won’t be a next time! We’re never going to Canada again. Could you imagine?” He shoved his phone in front of Dan’s face. “Look at that exchange rate! Their money’s practically worthless!”

Dan looked at the paltry number illuminated before his eyes and felt like he might be sick. “Oh my God, that's disgusting, why did we even bother with Toronto or Vancouver? Yuck.”

Phil shuddered as the screen went black in his hand and he placed the phone back in his pocket. “Let’s never speak of them again.”

Dan turned to look out the window of their moving tour bus, a haunted look on his face. “Speak of whomst?”


End file.
